mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Spewart
is a member of the Broodals that in Super Mario Odyssey. He is fought directly in the Luncheon Kingdom, Wooded Kingdom, Bowser's Kingdom as RoboBrood, and Dark Side. Appearance He is dressed in a blue suit, black shorts, and wears a white cravat tie, along with a blue hat with a golden spiked ring, and is physically similar to Morton Koopa Jr., while his hairstyle resembles a drooping version of that of Ludwig von Koopa. Personality Spewart appears to be the Broodals's entertainer. He, while strong, may not be one of the smartest. His Dark Side's Kingdom Brochure bio shows him to have an artistic side, even though his poison puddles have no pattern. It also shows his nature as the least subtle of the Broodals. Battle Spewart appears as a separate boss three times in Super Mario Odyssey. Wooded Kingdom He is fought for the first time in the Steam Gardens in the battle, Spewart can spit poison. At the beginning of each round, Spewart will surround himself with his poison, then start going after Mario to spit poison at him. Mario must use Cappy to knock Spewart's hat off, then jump on him for damage. After that, Spewart will fly around in a saucer fashion and cover the field with his poison. After being jumped on three times, Spewart will fall in defeat. Luncheon Kingdom He is fought for the second time in Mount Volbono, where the Broodals are after a pot of Stupendous Stew. His move set and battle tactics remain similar to his first encounter, with the only difference reflected in a larger battle arena. After the boss fight you receive a Power Moon. Bowser's Kingdom Spewart appears with the rest of the Broodals in Bowser's Kingdom, as they pilot the RoboBrood. Dark Side He is fought for the final time in Rabbit Ridge, and states his plan is to take the Odyssey from Mario. His boss fight is similar to the first encounter in the Wooded Kingdom. Spewart appears after Hariet is defeated, and Rango comes next. Dark Side brochure Spewart, the Entertainer Is the vulgarity all an act? Spinning around while spitting poison in a wide area, Spewart is the least subtle of the Broodals. But he also has an unexpectedly artistic side, as his poisonous ground-paintings show. Trivia *Spewart apparently earned his name from a pun on "Stewart" and "to spew". *Unlike Topper and Harriet, who either gets stunned or panic when their hats come off, Spewart will continue chasing Mario even if Mario knocks off Spewart's hat. *When Mario jumps on Spewart, every bit of poison on the field at the time will clear out. *Along with Rango, you don't have to fight Spewart to beat the game (other then in the Robobrood). It is possible to skip his Luncheon Kingdom battle by using a Life-Up Heart to get to Salt Pile Island, then taking more damage to get to the nearby doorway, then using the small wooded spikes. From there, you can explore and collect around 18 moons, but many enemies have not yet spawned (such as Hammer Bros, and some Lava Bubbles). Gallery Spewart -5.png|Spewart in Wooded Kingdom The Broodals are after some Cookin'.png|Spewart in Luncheon Kingdom. fr:Spewart es:Spewart de:Spewart Category:Broodals Category:Rabbits Category:Bosses in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses